W nocy każdy kot jest czarny
by die Otter
Summary: Trzej Muszkieterowie znów wpadają w kłopoty przez potyczkę z gwardzistami kardynała i tym razem nie ujdzie im to na sucho. W ramach zadośćuczynienia Jego Eminencja zleca im do wykonania zadanie specjalne. Prezent gwiazdkowy dla Filigranki.


A/N Tekst jest prezentem świątecznym dla Filigranki opartym na jej życzeniu i powstał z okazji akcji gwiazdkowej na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Betowała Tina Latawiec

 **W nocy każdy kot jest czarny**

Panowie Atos, Portos i Aramis bywali niekiedy wzywani przed oblicze pana de Tréville, kapitana królewskich muszkieterów, o zaskakujących porach i nie budziło to zwykle ich niepokoju. Kiedy jednak podobne polecenie otrzymał pan D'Artagnan, kadet w oddziale gwardii pana des Essarts – młodzieniec, którego nie łączyło z muszkieterami nic prócz żywej przyjaźni oraz marzeń o wstąpieniu w ich szeregi, sprawa była już nieco bardziej zastanawiająca. A gdy do tego wszystkiego dochodził fakt, iż zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej wyżej wymienieni kawalerowie odegrali pierwsze skrzypce w drobnej przyjacielskiej próbie szermierczej z gwardzistami kardynała, w wyniku której jeden z owych gwardzistów nie żył, drugi właśnie dogorywał, a pięciu pozostałych było ciężej lub lżej rannych, trudno było się dziwić, że czterej przyjaciele wchodzili do pałacu przy ulicy Vieux-Colombier z nieco mniejszym niż zazwyczaj zapałem.

Rzecz jasna każdy z nich prędzej zginąłby, niż dał po sobie poznać, że jest zaniepokojony. Choć jeszcze po drodze usiłowali ustalić wspólną taktykę rozmowy z dowódcą, to gdy tylko poczuli na siebie spojrzenia zebranych na dziedzińcu osób, natychmiast umilkli, wyprostowali się i wypięli dumnie piersi. Chętnie przyjęli gratulacje towarzyszy, opowiedzieli raz jeszcze swoje, mniej lub bardziej ubarwione, wersje porannych wydarzeń, po czym pewnym krokiem weszli do gabinetu dowódcy.

Pan de Tréville, siedzący za swoim masywnym biurkiem z ciemnego drewna, odczekał dobre parę minut, zanim podniósł głowę znad rozłożonych na lśniącym blacie dokumentów i zmierzył podwładnych oraz ich towarzysza spojrzeniem, jakiego nie powstydziłby się bazyliszek. Jeśli jednak oczekiwał, że któryś z przybyłych ulegnie pod wpływem jego wzroku, zawiódł się srodze. Czterej nierozłączni – jak ich zwykle nazywano – nie pierwszy raz już znaleźli się w podobnej sytuacji i wiedzieli doskonale, że choć oczy kapitana zdają się ciskać w nich piorunami, jego serce rozpiera duma niemalże ojcowska. Dlatego też ze skruchą równie nieszczerą jak gniew ich dowódcy schylili głowy, wbijając wzrok w dywan i potulnie oczekiwali na spodziewaną reprymendę.

Ku ich zaskoczeniu, wybuch jednak nie nastąpił. Pan de Tréville przyglądał się podwładnym przez kilka minut w zamyśleniu i z miną zupełnie nieodgadnioną. Po dłuższej chwili Portos, najbardziej niecierpliwy z tej czwórki, podniósł wzrok i ośmielił się odezwać.

– Wzywaliście nas, panie, więc oto jesteśmy. – To powiedziawszy skłonił się, obserwując uważnie kapitana w obawie, czy nie przyspieszył nieuniknionego. Ten jednak uśmiechnął się bardzo nieznacznie i zarazem nieco szyderczo, a choć natychmiast zamaskował ten uśmiech groźnym zmarszczeniem brwi, trzej muszkieterowie i jeden kadet spojrzeli po sobie z niepokojem. Czyżby okazać się miało, że byli w większych tarapatach niż przypuszczali?

Jakby w odpowiedzi na ich myśli pan de Tréville wyprostował się i odłożył pióro.

– Jadłem dziś obiad w Luwrze – zaczął spokojnie. Zebrani skinęli głowami. Jeśli teraz kapitan wspomniałby o skargach kardynała Richelieu, znaleźliby się znów na znajomym gruncie. Wszak pośród kilku opowiadanych przez nich od rana wersji wypadków znalazła się też i taka, która powstała specjalnie z myślą o przełożonym muszkieterów.

– Przypuszczam, że nie muszę mówić panom, o czym tam dziś dyskutowano?

– Czyżby o wczorajszym polowaniu? - zapytał Portos, powoli odzyskując swój zwykły rezon.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Mowa była o polowaniu na straż Jego Eminencji, jakie urządziliście sobie dzisiejszego ranka.

Troje ust otworzyło się natychmiast, gotowych do złożenia wyjaśnień, Atos zaś, wierny swojej zasadzie, by nie odzywać się bez potrzeby, zmarszczył tylko brwi w oburzeniu na takie przedstawienie sprawy. Zanim jednak któryś z zebranych zdążył wydać z siebie głos, kapitan uniósł rękę w nieznoszącym sprzeciwu geście i wstał zza biurka ze zwinnością zaskakującą u człowieka w jego wieku.

– Miarka się przebrała, moi panowie – powiedział złowróżbnie. – Jego Eminencja domaga się dla was kary za poturbowanie jego gwardzistów i tym razem zdołał przekonać Jego Królewską Mość do swojej racji. Jeden z was ma się stawić jutro rano w pałacu kardynała. – Kapitan wydawał się nie zauważać wrażenia, jakie zrobiły na zebranych jego słowa. – To wszystko, żegnam panów – zakończył krótko, z powrotem sadowiąc się za biurkiem. Czterej kawalerowie skłonili się więc i w milczeniu opuścili gabinet.

W przedpokoju czekało już na nich kilku towarzyszy ciekawych obrotu spraw, którzy natychmiast zaczęli wyrażać swoje współczucie i oburzenie, a także deklarować pomoc, z podpaleniem pałacu Jego Eminencji włącznie. Minęła zatem prawie godzina, nim czterem przyjaciołom udało się opuścić siedzibę pana de Tréville i znaleźć dostatecznie spokojny kąt w jednym z pobliskich szynków.

– Nigdzie nie pójdziemy – zarządził Portos, pociągnąwszy wpierw łyk wina. – Lubię swoją głowę i wolałbym, żeby została tam, gdzie jest. Głupio wyglądałbym bez niej.

– Słyszałeś przecież, że rozkaz pochodzi od samego króla – przypomniał mu Aramis. – Niepodobna go zignorować.

– Jego Królewska Mość nie chciałby przecież naszej zguby? – odezwał się niepewnie ich najmłodszy towarzysz.

– Jego Królewska Mość ma dziesiątki muszkieterów i mógłby nawet nie zauważyć, gdyby mu kilku ubyło. – Uśmiechnął się nieco cynicznie Aramis.

– A więc mamy dać kardynałowi zamknąć nas w Bastylii? – oburzył się Portos, podkręcając wąsa dla dodania sobie animuszu.

– Jak myślisz, Atosie? - D'Artagnan odwrócił się w stronę milczącego dotąd przyjaciela.

– Myślę, że za szybko dajecie posłuch najczarniejszym myślom – odparł muszkieter poważnie.

– I mówisz to ty, urodzony pesymista? - Gaskończyk nie mógł powstrzymać się od docinku.

Atos uśmiechnął się łagodnie w odpowiedzi.

– Gdyby kardynał chciał nas aresztować, nie kazałby przysłać do siebie tylko jednego z nas – zauważył. – Zresztą kapitan też nie wyglądał na bardzo zasmuconego naszym losem. Dam wam dobry przykład, przyjaciele. Zgłaszam się na ochotnika. Pójdę do kardynała i dowiem się, co nas czeka.

– Nie ma mowy – oburzył się D'Artagnan. – To ja zacząłem całą tę dzisiejszą awanturę i to ja powinienem ponieść konsekwencje.

– Wprost przeciwnie, ty jako zaledwie kadet masz najmniejsze szanse, że w razie kłopotów ktoś wyżej postawiony się o ciebie upomni – wytknął mu Aramis. – Pójdę ja, łączy mnie z Jego Eminencją zainteresowanie teologią, może więc mój zamiar wstąpienia do stanu duchownego ułatwi mi tę przeprawę.

– Ciągnijmy losy – zaproponował Portos, czując, że i jemu wypada coś powiedzieć. Nikt wprawdzie nie posądziłby go nigdy o tchórzostwo na polu walki, jednak wizja rozmowy oko w oko z kardynałem Richelieu przejmowała go trwogą. Ku jego uldze pozostali chętnie przystali na propozycję, wydobył więc z sakiewki kości do gry – jej jedyną zawartość.

– Jedna z nich ma skazę. – Pokazał towarzyszom głęboką rysę przecinającą niemalże symetrycznie ściankę z czterema oczkami. – Ten, który ją wyciągnie, będzie naszym przedstawicielem u kardynała – zarządził i wrzucił kości z powrotem do sakiewki. Czterej przyjaciele równocześnie wsunęli do niej ręce. Los wskazał D'Artagnana. Gaskończyk uśmiechnął się z pewnością siebie, której w rzeczywistości nie miał, i zamówił więcej wina.

– Na mój koszt – zawołał z udawaną wesołością. – Pijmy, panowie, za kardynała, oby był jutro rano w jak najlepszym humorze.

Kiedy następnego ranka D'Artagnan szedł ulicą Saint-Honoré, miał za sobą długą noc, w której znacznie więcej było wina niż snu. Czuł się w związku z tym na tyle podle, że było mu już właściwie wszystko jedno, co usłyszy, byleby mieć tę wizytę za sobą. W Bastylii łóżka nie były może zbyt wygodne, ale przynajmniej człowiek miał tam dość czasu, by nareszcie wyspać się do oporu. Ożywił się nieco, wkraczając do pałacu kardynała, jednak podczas trwającego przeszło trzy kwadranse oczekiwania w przedpokoju na swoją kolej znów omal nie zasnął i kamerdyner Jego Eminencji musiał powtórzyć jego nazwisko trzykrotnie, nim młodzieniec zorientował się, że to jego proszą. Wstał z ławy i wyjrzał przez okno wychodzące na plac przed pałacem, gdzie bez problemu odnalazł wzrokiem trzy znajome sylwetki. Obecność przyjaciół nie tylko dodała mu otuchy, ale i przypomniała, że powinien godnie się zaprezentować, poprawił więc mundur, przygładził wąsy, oparł dłoń na rękojeści szpady i dopiero wtedy ruszył pewnym krokiem w stronę drzwi na końcu korytarza.

Richelieu siedział w fotelu z książką w dłoni. D'Artagnan, onieśmielony nieco bliskością tego pierwszego zaraz po królu człowieka w państwie, zatrzymał się w stosownej odległości i ukłonił się dwornie. Kardynał nie zareagował i Gaskończyk zaczynał się już zastanawiać, czy wypada mu odchrząknąć, kiedy siedzący, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki, odezwał się tymi słowami:

– A oto i pan D'Artagnan. Pogromca moich gwardzistów. – W jego głosie czuć było kpinę.

Młodzieniec, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, skłonił się ponownie. Kardynał uśmiechnął się pod swoim siwym wąsem.

– Zdaje się, mój panie, że ty i twoi przyjaciele chcecie za wszelką cenę udowodnić, że jesteście lepsi od moich ludzi – wytknął, zamykając książkę, uprzednio założywszy palcem miejsce, gdzie skończył. – Jego Królewska Mość zgodził się więc ze mną, że należy dać wam szansę się wykazać. Mam dla was zadanie, któremu moja gwardia nie podołała. Wykonanie go będzie zarazem waszym zadośćuczynieniem za straty, na jakie kilkakrotnie już mnie naraziliście. Mam tu na myśli straty w ludziach, rzecz jasna – dodał, posyłając D'Artagnanowi spojrzenie mówiące bardzo wiele o tym, że tak naprawdę za jego słowami kryło się o wiele więcej, na czele z pewną wyprawą do Anglii, pamiątkę po której Gaskończyk wciąż nosił na palcu.

– Na czym ma polegać to zadanie? - ośmielił się zapytać młodzieniec, odetchnąwszy z ulgą, że nie ma jak na razie mowy o Bastylii. Podejrzewał wprawdzie, że w całej tej sytuacji musiał kryć się jakiś haczyk, doszedł jednak do wniosku, że zdecydowanie woli czynną formę pokuty od biernej.

Richelieu tymczasem podniósł się z fotela, po czym sięgnął do stojącego pod ścianą kuferka, skąd wyjął niewielką kartkę papieru i podał ją D'Artagnanowi. Gaskończyk wziął ją i uniósł do oczu, jednak po chwili wpatrywania się w coś, co przypominało mu wielki czarny kleks, poddał się i zwrócił ją właścicielowi.

– Niech Wasza Eminencja wybaczy pytanie, ale co to właściwie jest? - zapytał.

Richelieu spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– To Arystyp. A raczej jego portret. Prawdziwy Arystyp zaginął i waszym zadaniem będzie go odnaleźć.

Młodzieniec spojrzał jeszcze raz na kleks, potem na kardynała i jeszcze raz na kartkę.

– Wybaczcie, Eminencjo – powtórzył – ale czym... to znaczy kim... to znaczy... - zająknął się.

Richelieu westchnął ciężko.

– Arystyp to kot. I zwracam twoją uwagę, że to nie ja go tak nazwałem. Tak czy inaczej, to piękny, rasowy kocur o czarnym futrze i trzech białych skarpetkach. – Wskazał na coś, co D'Artagnan dotąd brał za odnogi kleksa, a co teraz zidentyfikował jako łapy. – Ma też białą plamkę na brzuchu i drugą tutaj, za lewym uchem. – Gaskończykowi przyszło do głowy, że kardynał objaśnia rysunek tak, jak strateg mapę. – Ostatnio widziano go przed pięcioma dniami. Wziąłem go ze sobą na przejażdżkę w niepogodę, co było, przyznaję, krokiem dosyć nierozważnym. Kiedy jechaliśmy ulicą Sainte-Avoye, przestraszył się grzmotu i czmychnął mi z kolan prosto przez okno. Zanim mój stangret zatrzymał powóz, po Arystypie nie było już śladu. Nikt z moich ludzi nie natrafił dotąd na jego trop. Jego Królewska Mość raczył zasugerować, że mógł wpaść pod powóz lub w łapy jakiegoś psa. – Prychnięcie towarzyszące tym słowom wskazywało na to, co kardynał myślał o sugestii króla. – W życiu nie słyszałem większych bzdur! – Richelieu uderzył dłonią w okładkę swojej książki tak mocno, że huk rozległ się po całym pomieszczeniu. – Arystyp to najmądrzejszy kot, jakiego znałem, nie dałby się zabić byle komu. Z pewnością gdyby mógł, wróciłby do mnie – stwierdził z przekonaniem godnym lepszej sprawy. – Nie, panie D'Artagnan. Jestem przekonany, że Arystyp został porwany przez któregoś z moich wrogów. A kto ma lepsze dojście do wrogów kardynała niż muszkieterowie Jego Królewskiej Mości?

Gaskończyk wpatrywał się w swego rozmówcę szeroko otwartymi oczami, zaskoczony jego wzburzeniem. Richelieu był ostatnią osobą, jaką ktokolwiek podejrzewałby o miłość do zwierząt, a jednak kardynał stał właśnie przed nim i pełnym emocji głosem snuł wizje zamachu przeciwników na jego ukochanego kota. Choć sytuacja była jego zdaniem nieco zabawna, młodzieniec widział jednak, że Czerwony Książę nie żartuje. Nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, jak zapewnić Jego Eminencję, że zarówno on, jak i jego przyjaciele muszkieterowie darzą kardynała szczerym szacunkiem i przywiązaniem, a sugestie, jakoby utrzymywali kontakty z jego wrogami są mocno przesadzone. Pierwszy minister Francji przyjął te zapewnienia z ironicznym uśmiechem.

– Nie wątpię w wasze przywiązanie, panowie – wtrącił, nie pozwalając D'Artagnanowi zapędzić się za daleko w tych deklaracjach. – I mam nadzieję, że będzie was ono zagrzewało do poszukiwań na równi z rozkazem pochodzącym wprost z ust Jego Królewskiej Mości. W przeciwnym bowiem razie mógłbym dokładniej przyjrzeć się temu, ilu członków mojej gwardii było lub jest niezdolnymi do służby po ćwiczeniach szermierczych z waszą nierozłączną czwórką. – To powiedziawszy Jego Eminencja uniósł z powrotem książkę, dając swemu rozmówcy znak, że rozmowę uważa za zakończoną.

Gdy tylko D'Artagnan znalazł się ponownie na placu Saint-Honoré, natychmiast przypadli do niego trzej muszkieterowie, którzy czekali prawie dwie godziny pełni obawy, czy ich przyjaciel wyjdzie nietknięty z jaskini lwa. Wyjaśniania trwały kilka minut, gdyż cały czas przerywały mu pytania i komentarze. Nawet zwykle milczący Atos kilkakrotnie głośno wyraził swoje oburzenie.

– To zadanie dla hycla, a nie dla szlachcica! - powtarzał.

– Świetny pomysł, poślijmy naszych służących, żeby przepytali paryskich hyclów – podjął natychmiast Gaskończyk, który zdążył już przemyśleć całą sprawę i dojść do wniosku, że zawsze mogło być gorzej i w chwili obecnej był już w pełni skoncentrowany na zadaniu.

– Przypuszczam, że po ulicach błąkają się dziesiątki czarno-białych kotów – zauważył przytomnie Portos. – Skąd mamy wiedzieć, kiedy trafimy na tego właściwego?

– Według opisu kardynała Arystyp to rasowe zwierzę, większe i szlachetniejsze od zwykłych dachowców – wyjaśnił D'Artagnan.

– Kardynał nazwał swojego kota Arystyp? – wtrącił Atos, unosząc brwi.

Trzy pary oczu jednocześnie zwróciły się w jego stronę.

– To coś znaczy? – Jak zwykle Portos odezwał się pierwszy.

– Arystyp – powtórzył najstarszy z muszkieterów. – Grecki filozof, twórca idei hedonizmu.

– Ach tak, rzeczywiście – odrzekł na to Aramis. Spojrzenia pozostałej dwójki wskazywały, że niewiele dało im to wyjaśnienie, jednak Atos, usatysfakcjonowany, znów popadł w milczenie.

Aramis tymczasem, przemyślawszy coś wyraźnie, postanowił wtrącić swoje trzy grosze do rozmowy.

– Wydaje mi się, że wiem, dlaczego Jego Królewska Mość poparł pomysł kardynała, by zlecić nam to zadanie – zaczął powoli. – Widzicie, mój znajomy, wikariusz w jednej z podparyskich parafii, ma siostrzenicę...

Odpowiedziały mu dwa rozbawione spojrzenia i jedno parsknięcie. Aramis rzucił Portosowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a kiedy ten natychmiast spoważniał, kontynuował swoją wypowiedź.

– Siostrzenica ta jest pomocą kuchenną w Luwrze i odwiedziwszy ostatnio swego wuja, opowiedziała mu, iż Jego Eminencja był przez ostatnie parę dni w tak podłym humorze, że nie sposób było z nim wytrzymać. Odmówił nawet gry w szachy z Jego Królewską Mością, co niemalże doprowadziło sprzeczki między nimi. Przypuszczam więc, że powodem ponurego nastroju kardynała było właśnie zaginięcie Arystypa, a król zrobiłby wszystko, by temu zaradzić, gdyż ta cała sytuacja z pewnością nie służy jego samopoczuciu.

– W takim więc razie pan de Tréville musiał od początku wiedzieć o wszystkim – domyślił się D'Artagnan.

– Prawdopodobnie uznał, że warto nas poświęcić dla spokoju ducha Jego Królewskiej Mości. – Aramis uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Cóż, wygląda na to, że nie mamy wyjścia – westchnął Portos. – Od czego zaczniemy?

– Proponuję zacząć od butelki wina – zasugerował D'Artagnan.

Nikt nie protestował.

Pech chciał, że najbliższy szynk pełen był gwardzistów. Można się było tego spodziewać, choćby z powodu bliskości pałacu kardynała, jednak czterej przyjaciele z pewnością nie byli przygotowani na fakt, że kiedy tylko przekroczą próg oberży, przywita ich chór drwiących głosów, wołających „kici kici". Cztery ręce zgodnie powędrowały do boków ich właścicieli, gotowych natychmiast schwycić za broń. Aramis opamiętał się pierwszy.

– To prowokacja – syknął, zaciskając palce na ramieniu Portosa. Dwaj pozostali zatrzymali się sami i posłali mu pytające spojrzenia.

– Na pewno doskonale wiedzą o wszystkim i tylko czekają, żeby nas pogrążyć – zaczął tłumaczyć przyjaciołom niedoszły duchowny.

– Kupmy wino i wynośmy się stąd – zdecydował D'Artagnan.

– Zawsze powtarzałem, że ten Gaskończyk to tęga głowa – stwierdził Atos, po raz drugi tego dnia zgadzając się z przyjacielem, aczkolwiek tym razem nieco mniej entuzjastycznie.

– Zaczniemy od Sainte-Avoye – zaproponował najmłodszy z towarzystwa dwie godziny i cztery butelki wina później. – Chyba że ktoś ma lepszy pomysł? – spytał z nadzieją.

Nikt się nie odezwał.

– Dobrze zatem – kontynuował, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że po raz kolejny stał się nieformalnym przywódcą grupy. – Popytamy u rzeźników, w szynkach, w podwórkach domów. Taki rasowy kot na pewno się wyróżnia, ktoś musiał zwrócić na niego uwagę.

– A co z sugestią kardynała, jakoby Are... Arsy... kota porwali jego wrogowie? – przypomniał przyjaciołom Portos.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby wyżej postawione osoby zniżały się do tego rodzaju postępków – zauważył Atos, który zaczął słuchać uważniej dopiero, kiedy zajrzał do ostatniej butelki i przekonał się z żalem, iż była równie pusta, jak pozostałe. – Poza tym ile osób wiedziało, że kardynał jest tak przywiązany do kota?

– Może więc ktoś z pałacowej służby miał o coś żal do Jego Eminencji? – podsunął Aramis.

– Ale czy wtedy kardynał nie poradziłby sobie ze śledztwem bez naszej pomocy? Z pewnością przyjrzał się już dobrze każdemu, kto pracuje w pałacu. Nie, panowie, takich domysłów możemy wysnuć dziesiątki, a w niczym nas to nie przybliży do rozwiązania sprawy. Musimy zacząć u źródeł – zadecydował D'Artagnan.

– A więc niech będzie, ulica Sainte-Avoye. Na co jeszcze czekamy, panowie? – Portos zerwał się na równe nogi i ruszył ku drzwiom, zdradzając nareszcie, jak bardzo był zniecierpliwiony przeciągającymi się rozmowami. Chwilę potem pozostali dołączyli do niego.

Atosowi i D'Artagnanowi przypadła w udziale lewa część ulicy. Zdążyli porozmawiać zaledwie z paroma osobami, a już starszy z przyjaciół jął narzekać, że to zadanie dobre dla służby, niegodne królewskich muszkieterów, a na domiar złego piekielnie nudne. Kiedy zatem rozczarowany brakiem powodzenia Gaskończyk zaproponował, by weszli na jedno z podwórek i zagadnęli bawiące się tam dzieci, nie był nawet zbytnio zaskoczony, że jego towarzysz skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– Jeśli od nich niczego się nie dowiemy, zapytamy w szynku na rogu i możemy przy okazji nieco się orzeźwić – zaproponował więc, by udobruchać trochę muszkietera.

Atos z rozbawieniem potrząsnął głową na ten przejaw gaskońskiego sprytu.

– Kusisz mnie jak muła marchewką na kiju – zarzucił młodzieńcowi żartobliwie.

D'Artagnan roześmiał się, widząc, że przyjaciel bez trudu przejrzał jego zamiary.

– Nie muła – zaprotestował. – Kota. Kot bowiem poluje, zamiast biernie czekać.

Muszkieter uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji.

– Dobrze już, dobrze, chodźmy zapolować na naszą mysz. Która w tym wypadku jest właściwie kotem. Ale kiedy już go znajdziemy, mam nadzieję, że kardynał okaże wdzięczność, bo będziesz musiał wynagrodzić nam całą tę hecę sutą kolacją.

– A czy to moja wina, że dostaliśmy takie niewdzięczne zadanie? – obruszył się jego towarzysz, bardziej jednak dla zasady, gdyż podobnie jak przyjaciele był zdania, iż pieniędzmi raz zdobytymi należało szastać na lewo i prawo w nadziei, iż otoczenie zauważy ten gest i zapragnie zacząć go naśladować, co może się przydać, gdy fundusze się wyczerpią.

– Zdaje się, że nie dalej jak wczoraj przyznałeś, że cała zabawa z panami gwardzistami zaczęła się z twojego powodu – nie przestawał się droczyć muszkieter.

– Być może. Musiałem jednak wypić sporo wina, skoro powiedziałem coś takiego. – Uśmiechnął się D'Artagnan. – Chodźmy, mój drogi Atosie, szynk już na nas czeka na końcu drogi!

Żaden z nich nie miał zbyt wielkiego pojęcia o dzieciach, nie spodziewali się jednak tego, że kiedy wkroczą na podwórze – dwaj rośli kawalerowie w pełnym umundurowaniu i z rapierami przy bokach – i ogłoszą, że mają kilka bardzo ważnych pytań, większość dzieciarni rozbiegnie się z piskiem, zaś usiłowania złapania kogoś z gromadki tylko pogorszą sprawę. Po dłuższej chwili na placu pozostał tylko jeden chłopiec, zapewne najodważniejszy z grupy, z pewnością zaś najbardziej umorusany.

– A co dostanę, jak odpowiem? – zapytał, zdaniem D'Artagnana odrobinę zbyt wyzywająco. Jako że nie mieli jednak większego wyjścia, Atos zatrzymał się zaś parę kroków z tyłu i stał teraz ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami i nieco złośliwym uśmieszkiem, Gaskończyk szedł dalej za ciosem.

– Założę się, że nie widziałeś jeszcze prawdziwego rapiera, chłopcze – rzekł z najsłodszym uśmiechem, na jaki było go stać wobec przedstawiciela tej samej płci.

– Uważaj, jeszcze się pokaleczy – upomniał go natychmiast rozsądny jak zwykle Atos. D'Artagnan rzucił przyjacielowi wiele mówiące spojrzenie, ostatecznie jednak uległ i schował rapier z powrotem do pochwy, a zamiast tego dobył pistoletu.

– Jest nienaładowany – poinformował, bardziej muszkietera niż chłopaka, który z błyskiem w oku chwycił za broń. – Ostrożnie, jest ciężki – roześmiał się, widząc, jak malec pomaga sobie drugą ręką, by nie upuścić nowej zabawki. – A teraz powiedz, nie widziałeś tu czasem jakiegoś nieznajomego kota?

– Tu jest pełno kotów. – Pędrak nie zaszczycił go ani spojrzeniem, zajęty celowaniem do spacerującego po podwórzu gołębia.

– Owszem, ale ten jest inny. Czarny, z trzema białymi skarpetkami, białą plamką na brzuchu i za uchem. Bardzo zadbany i czysty.

– Wszystkie koty są czyste. – Tym razem dzieciak łypnął na niego z wyższością. – To drogi kot? – zapytał.

– Bardzo. Można za niego dostać wysoką nagrodę. – Gaskończyk nie wątpił, że kardynał nie poskąpi złota i choć nie oznaczało to, że miał ochotę się nim dzielić, uznał, że nie zaszkodziło nieco zachęcić smarkacza do pomocy. – Tylko wtedy jednak, kiedy kot odnajdzie się żywy – dorzucił na wszelki wypadek, gdyż w tym smarkaczu było jego zdaniem coś niepokojącego.

– A ten pistolet? – Mały uniósł broń. – Też jest drogi?

– Nie rozmawiamy o pistolecie, tylko o kocie. – D'Artagnan zaczynał się powoli przekonywać, że najprawdopodobniej traci jedynie czas. – Widziałeś gdzieś podobne zwierzę?

– Może... – Chłopak puścił oczko.

Gaskończyk westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się do przyjaciela. Atos, który zrozumiał go bez słów, sięgnął do sakiewki, wydobył z niej monetę i rzucił dzieciakowi. Oczy chłopca rozbłysły, kiedy schwytał swoją zapłatę w locie i nadgryzł ją, by upewnić się, że jest prawdziwa.

– Gadaj – zażądał muszkieter krótko.

– Stary Pierre z poddasza trzyma czarnego kota w szopie. Od początku sądziłem, że to jakaś śmierdząca sprawa. Tędy, panowie. – Mały złożył teatralny ukłon, wsunął monetę za pazuchę i, wciąż dzierżąc w dłoni pistolet kadeta, skierował się w kierunku znajdującej się w rogu podwórka szopy. Przyjaciele porozumieli się wzrokiem, wzruszyli ramionami i ruszyli za nim. Dopiero kiedy weszli do szopy i rozejrzeli się po niej, D'Artagnan zrozumiał, że jego niechęć do smarkacza nie była bezpodstawna. Kiedy bowiem dwaj towarzysze przekonali się, że wewnątrz nie ma niczego prócz sterty rupieci i odwrócili się w stronę wyjścia, okazało się, że po chłopaku nie ma już śladu.

– Do diabła! – zaklął Gaskończyk i z całej siły kopnął połamany kołowrotek.

– Nigdy nie miałem zaufania do dzieci. Moim zdaniem to małe chochliki – skwitował Atos ze zwykłym dla niego spokojem. Jego przyjaciel nie był zdolny do podobnego stoicyzmu.

– Chochliki? Ten to czarci pomiot w czystej postaci!

– Uważaj, ten czarci pomiot nadal ma twój pistolet. – Muszkieter uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. – I pewnie nieźle na nim zarobi.

– A niech cię piorun trzaśnie – mruknął w odpowiedzi Gaskończyk, zajęty już obliczaniem kosztu nowej broni. – I to diabelskie nasienie też.

– Nie martw się, Jego Eminencja pokryje koszty. – Atos wzruszył ramionami. – Nadal zamierzasz bratać się z pospólstwem czy idziemy na wino?

D'Artagnan tylko zazgrzytał zębami.

Aramis oraz Portos mieli więcej szczęścia tego dnia. Śledztwo rozpoczęli od rozmowy z kwiaciarką, niemłodą już, przygarbioną kobietą, która z pobożności czy też z braku klienteli zajmowała się odmawianiem różańca. Na jej widok Portos dał przyjacielowi kuksańca.

– Spójrz, Aramisie, akurat coś dla ciebie. W końcu wszyscy znamy twoje zamiłowanie do płci przeciwnej... tfu, to jest chciałem powiedzieć, do modlitwy. – Ponieważ zagadnięty nie zareagował, muszkieter był zmuszony sam roześmiać się ze swojego dowcipu. Nie było to dlań zresztą pierwszyzną, niezrażony więc milczeniem Aramisa, zaraz podjął temat. – No dalejże, nie daj się prosić.

Aramis zmrużył oczy jak kot i zwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela ze słodkim uśmiechem.

– O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, Portosie, to ty zwykłeś mieć powodzenie u kobiet w tym wieku. Może budzisz w nich macierzyńskie uczucia?

Wyższy muszkieter zdawał się przez moment zastanawiać, czy miał uznać te słowa za afront, czy też za komplement. Ostatecznie zdecydował się jednak chyba na to ostatnie, gdyż, podkręciwszy wąsa, wyszczerzył zęby w jednym ze swoich najbardziej olśniewających uśmiechów i, wypinając dumnie pierś, ruszył dziarsko w kierunku kwiaciarki. Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniem, na widok zbliżającego się do niej wielkiego pana kobiecina natychmiast odrzuciła swoje pobożne zajęcie i w mgnieniu oka przeistoczyła się w handlarkę.

– W czym mogę pomóc jaśnie wielmożnemu panu? Bukiecik dla damy? Kwiatek dla kochanki?

– Sugeruje pani, że dama i kochanka wykluczają się nawzajem? – Portos zmarszczył groźnie brwi, co natychmiast wywołało falę zapewnień kwiaciarki, że nic takiego nie przeszło jej przez głowę. Udając więc udobruchanego, muszkieter zaczął przyglądać się kwiatkom, przebierać i wybrzydzać z odpowiednio ujmującą, a zarazem wielkopańską manierą, aż upewnił się, że kobieta ponad wszystko pragnie go zadowolić. Posłał wtedy przyjacielowi tryumfalne spojrzenie.

Przyglądającemu się temu z pewnej odległości Aramisowi przyszło do głowy, iż jego przyjaciel zdawał się tak doskonale bawić kosztem kobieciny, że zapomniał już całkiem o celu rozmowy. Ostatecznie jednak okazało się, że nic bardziej mylnego. Wybrawszy bukiet, muszkieter stwierdził ze zbolałą miną, że właściwie nie ma po co iść do kochanki, gdyż ta i tak go nie przyjmie i nawet najpiękniejsze kwiaty nie zdołają jej przebłagać. To naturalnie z miejsca obudziło ciekawość kwiaciarki, która natychmiast zainteresowała się, cóż za nieczuła kobieta mogła odrzucić takiego dostojnego panicza. Na to muszkieter, wyśmienicie odgrywając wstyd oraz smutek, opowiedział jej historię o tym, jak to nieopatrznie zostawił drzwi prowadzące na taras uchylone, a ukochany kot damy jego serca skorzystał z okazji i czmychnął. Teraz on i jego dobry przyjaciel – opowiadał Portos dalej, wskazawszy na Aramisa – szukali uciekiniera po całej okolicy, jednak nadaremno i muszkieter szalał już z rozpaczy, wiedząc, że kochanka nigdy nie wybaczy mu, że z jego winy utraciła pupilka.

Przejęta tą łzawą opowieścią handlarka jęła się natychmiast pocieszać biednego kawalera z zapałem, z jakim przedstawicielki jej płci zwykły kibicować nieszczęśliwie zakochanym. Podczas tej rozmowy kobiecina przypomniała sobie nagle, iż jej synowa, która mieszka nieopodal, skarżyła się przecież na sąsiadkę, nieco zwariowaną staruszkę, która sprowadzała do domu takie ilości bezdomnych kotów, że od ich miauku nie dało się wytrzymać, nie mówiąc już o zapachu, jaki unosił się w całym domu. Kwiaciarka chętnie podała muszkieterom adres owej synowej i jeszcze na odchodnym wołała za nimi, by Portos nie tracił nadziei, bo może kot się odnajdzie, a serce jego wybranki z pewnością kiedyś w końcu zmięknie.

– Można to było załatwić o wiele szybciej – skwitował Aramis popisy przyjaciela, kiedy odeszli już na bezpieczną odległość.

– Owszem, ale nie tak przyjemnie – roześmiał się Portos. – Wyborny z ciebie kaznodzieja, Aramisie, ale o zabawie pojęcie masz zgoła niewielkie – odgryzł się, ale bez złośliwości. Był dumny ze swoich poczynań, a przede wszystkim zajęty już zastanawianiem się, czy synowa kwiaciarki okaże się niebrzydka.

Na miejscu spotkało go jednak rozczarowanie. Nie ze względu na brak urody kobiety, wprost przeciwnie, lecz ponieważ Aramis oświadczył, że teraz nadeszła jego kolej, by się wykazać. Jeszcze zanim zapukali do drzwi, młodszy muszkieter przejrzał się uważnie w jednej z niezbyt czystych szyb i starannie poprawił kapelusz oraz przygładził wąsy. Wszelkie natomiast starania Portosa, by zaprezentować się jak najdostojniej, bledły zazwyczaj w obliczu wrodzonego wdzięku, jakim dysponował jego przyjaciel. Kiedy więc drzwi otworzyła im drobna, młodziutka osóbka o uroczym uśmiechu i burzy kasztanowych loków, Portos zaklął w duchu. Jako że był jednak człowiekiem o dosyć poczciwym usposobieniu, mimo wszystko oddał towarzyszowi należne mu z racji kolejności pierwszeństwo.

Aramis, ujrzawszy urodę gospodyni, z miejsca zapomniał o opinii, jaką wyraził przed chwilą na temat zbyt czasochłonnych metod przyjaciela. Co więcej, poruszająca historia, którą uraczył naiwną kobietę, zarówno treścią, jak kunsztem opowiadania znacznie przewyższała tę, jaką usłyszała jej teściowa. Słuchając o biednej, schorowanej, ociemniałej matce, która Arystypa – tu przemianowanego na bardziej pasującego do sytuacji Puszka – otrzymała w ostatnim prezencie od swego małżonka, udającego się w daleką podróż, z której nie dane było mu powrócić, Portos z trudem powstrzymywał się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Aramis tak wiarygodnie przedstawiał gospodyni swoją zgryzotę i pragnienie, by zwrócić matce ukochanego przyjaciela, że ta co i raz na nowo zalewała się łzami. Coraz bardziej szczegółowe opowieści o stęsknionej za mężem czy też za kotem, bo Aramis czasem plątał się w zeznaniach, wdowie zajęły tyle czasu, że muszkieterowie zostali poczęstowani całkiem smacznym obiadem. Był on przy tym bardzo suty, na szczęście więc dla obu kawalerów mąż gospodyni nie wrócił jeszcze do domu, gdyż istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że mogłoby dlań nie wystarczyć. Żaden z przyjaciół nie przejmował się zbytnio tym faktem, podobnie jak tym, iż kobiety kiedyś się przecież porozumieją i rozbieżność historii wyjdzie na jaw. Jak to później podsumował Portos ze wzruszeniem ramion:

– I cóż z tego, wszak my będziemy już wtedy daleko.

Od gospodyni dowiedzieli się, że sfiksowana na punkcie kotów staruszka nie była sąsiadką jej, lecz jej rodziców, bez trudu jednak uzyskali adres wraz ze wskazówkami, na drogę zaś prócz błogosławieństwa otrzymali jeszcze po kawałku ciasta.

Bez trudu odnaleźli właściwy dom, a choć na pukanie do drzwi staruszki nikt nie odpowiadał, sąsiedzi zapewnili ich, że w mieszkaniu rzeczywiście znajduje się stado kotów – potwierdzał to także obecny już na klatce schodowej zapach – i bardzo możliwe, że ostatnio pojawił się też jakiś czarny. Ponieważ jednak minęło już sporo czasu od kiedy rozdzielili się z Atosem i D'Artagnanem, postanowili najpierw odnaleźć przyjaciół, by zdać im sprawę z efektów swoich działań i wrócić już we czwórkę z nadzieją, że gospodyni przez ten czas zdąży powrócić do domu. Towarzyszy odnaleźli w szynku. Jako że kiesa Atosa była o wiele mniej zasobna od kiesy syna kwiaciarki, zaś ta należąca do D'Artagnana całkiem świeciła pustką, obiad tej dwójki był bardzo skromny. Co za tym idzie, Portos i Aramis zastali przyjaciół w znacznie gorszych nastrojach, a na ich wesołość odpowiedziały dwa spojrzenia, jakich nie mógłby się powstydzić niejeden cierpiętnik.

– Co tak spuściliście nosy na kwintę? - spytał Portos ze zwykłym dla siebie wyczuciem, siadając na ławie obok Gaskończyka i klepiąc go po łopatce. – Czyżbyście niczego się nie dowiedzieli?

– Zyskaliśmy bardzo niewiele, za to straciliśmy pistolet – odparł Atos zwięźle. Jak to się nieraz zdarzało, jego odpowiedź wywołała jedynie większą ciekawość nowo przybyłych. Ponieważ zaś najwyraźniej muszkieter uznał, że wypowiadał się już dostateczną ilość razy tego dnia, to na D'Artagnana spadł obowiązek udzielenia dokładniejszych wyjaśnień. Młodzieniec streścił więc przyjaciołom pokrótce poranną przygodę, czując przy tym, jak policzki palą go ze wstydu. Gdyby urządził go tak dorosły mężczyzna, dawno już leżałby przebity rapierem. Jak jednak zemścić się na, cwanym i złośliwym, ale jednak dziecku?

– Nie próbowaliście go szukać? – zaciekawił się Aramis, zanim Portos zdążył wtrącić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę.

– Zanim się obejrzeliśmy, czmychnął do jakiejś dziury. – Gaskończyk wzruszył ramionami, przyznając się do klęski. – Pytaliśmy okolicznych mieszkańców, wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że nie znają chłopaka. Kota też nie widzieli. Pobliski rzeźnik sądzi, że widział takie zwierzę i przegonił je kilkakrotnie spod drzwi, swojego sklepu ale ponoć od wczoraj już go tam nie ma.

– Wygląda na to, że my z Aramisem mieliśmy więcej szczęścia. – Portos opowiedział o kwiaciarce i jej córce, nie omieszkując przy tym pochwalić się, jak owinęli sobie obie kobiety wokół palca. Nie wspomniał tylko o obiedzie, uznawszy w duchu, że mówić o tym w obecności głodnych przyjaciół byłoby już okrucieństwem.

– A zatem trzeba iść do tej staruszki i przyjrzeć się jej menażerii – zadecydował D'Artagnan z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Nie sądzicie, że to jest śmieszne? – mruknął po chwili. – Kardynalscy gwardziści, królewscy muszkieterowie, wszyscy uganiają się za futrzakiem, który pewnie dawno już wpadł pod koła czyjegoś powozu, dał się pożreć bezpańskiemu psu albo utopić w Sekwanie.

– Lepiej odpukaj w niemalowane drewno, bo jeśli to prawda, to kardynał nam nie popuści. Ani on, ani król, który będzie musiał się z nim użerać – roześmiał się Portos.

– Musimy rozwikłać tę zagadkę, zarówno dla naszego dobra, jak i dla dobra państwa – podsumował nieco górnolotnie Aramis.

W mieszkaniu staruszki przyjaciół czekała niemiła niespodzianka. Ponieważ nadal nikt nie odpowiadał na pukanie, żaden z nich nie miał zaś ochoty wracać tu po raz kolejny, zgodnie uznali, że działając w imię wyższego dobra mają prawo zajrzeć do środka mimo nieobecności gospodyni. Otworzyć stare drzwi nie było wcale trudno, wkrótce zatem czterej bohaterowie przekonali się, że dochodzący z mieszkania fetor nie był wcale, a przynajmniej nie tylko, sprawką kotów. Gospodyni leżała na łóżku – jednym z nielicznych mebli w tym pomieszczeniu – i bez trudu dało się zauważyć, że nie żyła już od jakiegoś czasu.

Pozostali lokatorzy nie wyglądali na specjalnie przejętych ani bliskością śmierci, ani wtargnięciem na ich teren czwórki intruzów. Koty – bo o nich mowa – snuły się po całym pomieszczeniu, łącznie z łożem ich pani, a dwa z nich leżały nawet na jej zwłokach. Było ich tu co najmniej kilkanaście, może nawet więcej, gdyż niełatwo jest zliczyć stadku będące w ciągłym ruchu.

– Widzicie gdzieś czarnego? – zapytał Aramis, siląc się na spokój.

– Tam! – odparli chórem Portos i D'Artagnan, Atos zaś tylko wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Szkopuł tkwił jednak w tym, iż każdy z nich wskazywał w całkiem innym kierunku. Po dłuższych oględzinach, którym towarzyszyło parę pełnych irytacji prychnięć, przyjaciele wytypowali jednego ze zwierzaków – dużego czarnego kocura o dostojnym wyrazie pyska.

– Widać, że arystokrata – stwierdził Portos na jego widok. – Bierzmy go i chodźmy do kardynała.

– Trzeba będzie po drodze zawiadomić sąsiadów – powiedział Atos, przyglądając się zmarłej. – Może miała jakąś rodzinę?

– A co zrobimy z pozostałymi? – zastanowił się tymczasem Aramis. – Kot też stworzenie Boże, nie zostawimy ich chyba na pastwę losu?

W tym samym momencie wzrok D'Artagnana padł na zwinięty w kącie worek. Gaskończyk uśmiechnął się chytrze.

– Panowie, mam pomysł! – zawołał.

Jeszcze tego wieczora widziano, jak pan D'Artagnan wkracza odważnie do pałacu Jego Eminencji, targając na plecach worek, który zdaniem obserwatorów zdawał się żyć własnym życiem. Ponieważ nie tylko gwardziści, ale już nawet większość muszkieterów wiedziała dobrze o zadaniu, jakie otrzymali czterej nierozłączni, wkrótce na placu Saint-Honoré zgromadziła się spora gromadka członków obu tych formacji. Ilekroć natomiast dochodziło do podobnych zgromadzeń, o iskrę zapalną było już całkiem nietrudno. Tym razem początek dały jej znane już trójce czekających na Gaskończyka przyjaciół okrzyki „kici kici". Z czasem żarty gwardzistów stawały się coraz bardziej niewybredne, trudno więc dziwić się muszkieterom, że na sugestie, jakoby do ich obowiązków należało teraz chwytanie bezpańskich psów i przetapianie ich na smalec, odpowiedzieli w końcu próbą ratowania honoru oddziału w sposób, jaki znali najlepiej. W ciągu zaledwie dwóch kwadransów od wejścia D'Artagnana do pałacu na placu Saint-Honoré rozpętała się regularna bitwa.

Gaskończyk tymczasem, nieświadom niczego, oczekiwał na audiencję, zaś w jego głowie wątpliwości mnożyły się i kotłowały nie gorzej od zawartości worka, który spoczywał u jego stóp. W końcu został wezwany przed oblicze Richelieu. Ostatnia szansa na odwrót przepadła, młodzieniec pomodlił się więc w duchu o wyrozumiałość kardynała wobec figla, jaki zamierzał mu spłatać i dzielnie ruszył śladem służącego wgłąb pałacu.

Jego Eminencja podniósł się na widok D'Artagnana, co samo w sobie było dostatecznie zaskakujące. Poruszenie wymalowane na jego zazwyczaj nieprzeniknionej twarzy przydało temu pierwszemu z ministrów, przed którym drżała połowa Francji, druga zaś połowa spiskowała na jego zgubę, zaskakującego człowieczeństwa.

– Znalazłeś? – zapytał gorączkowo, wpatrując się w trzymany przez przybysza worek.

– Nie byłem pewien, czy rozpoznam tego właściwego, więc przyniosłem je wszystkie – odrzekł z bezczelnym uśmiechem D'Artagnan, którego wszelkie obawy rozwiały się w momencie, gdy przekroczył próg gabinetu. Po tych słowach rozwiązał wór i wypuścił jego zawartość wprost na dywan sprawiający wrażenie dosyć drogiego. Jego Eminencja zamiast jednak protestować, wydał z siebie coś w rodzaju radosnego pisku – był to ostatni dźwięk, jaki Gaskończyk spodziewał się usłyszeć, posłał więc Richelieu spojrzenie pełne zaskoczenia. W momencie, kiedy przekonał się, że Czerwony Książę nie żartuje, omal nie parsknął śmiechem.

– Arystyp! Gdzie się podziewałeś, łajdaku?! – Kardynał natychmiast wyłuskał z kłębowiska czarno-białego kocura i z rozanielonym wyrazem twarzy porwał go na ręce. Pozostałe koty rozbiegły się tymczasem po całym gabinecie, jednak gospodarz dostrzegł je dopiero wtedy, gdy jeden z nich, mrucząc głośno, otarł się o jego nogi. Jego Eminencja rozejrzał się wokół, jednakże zamiast wybuchnąć oczekiwanym gniewem, ten postrach Francji schylił się i wolną ręką podniósł intruza na wysokość oczu.

– Czego ci potrzeba, mój śliczny? – zapytał łagodnie i uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy odpowiedziało mu ponowne mruczenie. Usiadł na fotelu, sadzając sobie oba koty na kolanach, a para kolejnych wykorzystała sytuację i natychmiast wskoczyła na oparcie.

D'Artagnan przyglądał z niedowierzaniem, jak jego najgroźniejszy przeciwnik usiłuje głaskać cztery koty naraz, a minę ma przy tym tak rozanieloną, jakby właśnie znalazł się w raju. Młodzieniec zakrył usta dłonią, jednak nie zdołał w porę zamaskować chichotu. Kardynał podniósł wzrok i jego rysy natychmiast stężały.

– Do kogo należą te zwierzęta? – zapytał znacznie ostrzejszym tonem, jednak ponieważ jednocześnie zaczął się na niego wspinać trzeci kot, a kardynał pochylił się, by mu to umożliwić, jego groźna mina nie odniosła spodziewanego skutku.

– Ich właścicielka nie żyje – odparł Gaskończyk zgodnie z prawdą, układając już w myślach historię, jaką opowie przyjaciołom. _Nigdy mi nie uwierzą_ , uśmiechnął się w duchu.

– Racz więc zawołać mojego lokaja i polecić, żeby przyniósł nam mleka – polecił kardynał, drapiąc Arystypa za uchem.

Młodzieniec odetchnął z ulgą. Miał przeczucie, że tym razem nic mu nie grozi. Odwracał się już w stronę drzwi, kiedy dosięgło go jeszcze jedno zdanie, wypowiedziane tonem, którego brzmienie nawet króla czasem przyprawiało o dreszcze.

– I jeśli wspomnisz komukolwiek o tym, co tu dziś widziałeś, pamiętaj, że są w tym kraju miejsca znacznie gorsze od Bastylii.

D'Artagnan skłonił się dwornie i jak najszybciej opuścił pokój. Dopiero kiedy znalazł się w bezpiecznej odległości od drzwi, wybuchnął nareszcie gromkim śmiechem. Parę minut później, gdy otarł w końcu łzy, które pociekły mu po twarzy, jął rozglądać się za lokajem. W tej właśnie chwili wzrok jego padł na okno, które wychodziło na plac Saint-Honoré. Gaskończyk zastygł na moment w bezruchu, wpatrując się jak widz w teatrze w widowisko, jakie działo się dwa piętra niżej.

 _Mam nadzieję, że serce Jego Eminencji już dostatecznie skruszało_ , przeszło mu przez myśl, kiedy rzucał się biegiem w kierunku schodów. Będąc na dole, przypomniał sobie jeszcze o ostatnim poleceniu.

– Jego Eminencja prosi o mleko, dużo mleka! – zawołał w głąb holu, po czym dobył rapiera, a następnie, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wybiegł z pałacu i ruszył z odsieczą przyjaciołom.


End file.
